Cuando se cruza la línea de lo prohibido
by Lena-Malfoy.-.Draconisa
Summary: OneShot, darkfic, DHr. Llevaba meses espiándola. Tenía una misión que cumplir. Pero ella no debía saber que él se había enamorado de ella. Y mucho menos que estaba obsesionado con ella. Pero él iba cruzar la línea de lo prohibido.


Mi primer OneShot. DHr, rated M. Adivinen por qué ;) Bueno es un darkfic y ya no digo nada más.. sólo lean.

-Draco: Esto …. No se te olvida algo?

- Lena: no… creo que no…

- Draco: El disclaimer, preciosa.

- Lena: (ohh! Dijo que soy preciosa…) Está bien…

Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece. Bueno, Draco me pertenece, pero no lo he creado yo ;)

- Draco: Ahora, a leer.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Cuando se cruza la línea de lo prohibido.**

Llevaba meses espiándola. Conocía lo que hacía cada segundo del día, podía predecir cada uno de sus movimientos y de sus comentarios. Pero, por supuesto, ella no lo sabía.

Ella no sabía que la seguía por los corredores.

Ella no sabía que siempre estaba con ella en las clases. Incluso cuando tenían asignaturas distintas, él usaba una vieja capa invisible, y la seguía. Como siempre.

Ella no sabía que usaba hechizos durante los desayunos, comidas y cenas para poder oír lo que ella decía.

Ella no tenía ni idea de que él se encontraba al otro lado de la estantería cuando ella estaba en la biblioteca cogiendo algún libro.

Ella no sabía que él estaba con ella incluso dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor, por las tardes, y que escuchaba todas y cada una de sus conversaciones.

Ella ni imaginaba que él escuchaba sus reflexiones en voz alta, y que conocía absolutamente todas sus ilusiones y ensoñaciones.

Por supuesto que no lo sabía, él se había encargado de pasar desapercibido con o sin capa invisible.

Ella no debía saber que él había dejado de llamarla mentalmente "sangre sucia".

Ella no debía saber que él incluso había llegado a respetarla.

Pero, por encima de todo, ella no debía saber que él se había enamorado de ella. Y mucho menos que estaba obsesionado con ella.

Y, más importante aún, era que ella nunca llegase a sospechar que él tendría que matarla.

Porque él no había elegido su destino. Él tenía una misión. Su misión era espiar a Hermione Granger, obtener toda la información posible sobre Potter y sus amigos, y después, eliminarla.

Pero él no había elegido su destino. A él le hubiera gustado poder escoger en qué bando estar. Le hubiera gustado ser uno de esos magos de los que no se espera nada, de los que jamás hubieran sido amenazados para cumplir objetivos para el Señor Tenebroso. Le hubiera gustado no ser Draco Malfoy.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Fue en el momento en que no le dieron a escoger lo que quería hacer con su vida, cuando Draco Malfoy se replanteó muy seriamente sus valores morales. ¿Realmente eran importantes la pureza de sangre y el apellido? Desde luego, era su propio padre, un mago de buen apellido, el que le estaba impidiendo elegir su futuro, incluso elegir su presente.

Porque Draco Malfoy ya había sido marcado. Él ya sentía esa quemazón en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Él ya se había arrodillado ante el señor Tenebroso y le había jurado lealtad eterna, antes de besar los bajos de su túnica.

Y él ya se había sentido arrepentido de ni haber huido cuando pudo hacerlo. Había sentido esa angustia unas mil veces al día, desde el primer día en que comenzó a seguirla.

Entonces deseó poder tener unos amigos como los de ella, sentirse querido como ella; deseó poderla hacer reír, deseó poder reír él también. Porque al fin y al cabo, ella era un objetivo del Señor Tenebroso, pero al menos había podido elegir su bando. Al menos era libre.

A Draco primero le asombró su inteligencia, más allá de los libros, luego su sentido del humor, y cómo era capaz de levantar el ánimo a sus amigos. Cuando la conoció un poco más, descubrió su enorme capacidad de amar. Y al parecer eso fue lo que despertó la suya. Y comenzó a anhelarla.

Draco anhelaba oír su voz consolándole, como alguna vez había hecho con Potter, anhelaba oír su voz susurrándole al oído palabras de amor y lujuria, como hacía casi diariamente con Weasley.

Deseaba desesperadamente poder besar esos labios tan sabios, que él sabía apasionados, deseaba poder abrazarla, recorrerla con sus manos, ser él quien la hiciera gemir entre sus brazos noche tras noche. Deseaba con toda su alma que ella le diera sentido a su vida, porque ésta ahora se hallaba vacía y carente de significado.

Pero Draco sabía que era imposible. Él nunca podría ocupar un lugar en su corazón, él nunca podría pertenecer a su mundo. Porque ella era del otro bando. Porque ella no le conocía lo suficiente para descubrir lo que había bajo esa fachada tan fría y superficial. Porque ella era el objetivo de la misión, y antes o después tendría que matarla. Qué irónico era el destino, pensó, justamente tendría que matar a la única persona por la que hubiera muerto. Pero no se trataba únicamente de sacrificar su vida. Se trataba de su familia al completo. Y eso no podía hacerlo.

Definitivamente era imposible. Ella estaba al otro lado de la línea. Esa línea que separaba lo que le estaba permitido y lo que le estaba prohibido.

Pero él iba a descubrir lo que se siente cuando se cruza la línea de lo prohibido.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Era el segundo fin de semana de junio, y ya habían terminado los exámenes. Las siete de la tarde. Ella iba hacia la biblioteca, y él la seguía a una distancia prudente. Como siempre.

A pesar de ya no tener deberes, ella seguía frecuentando la biblioteca, como siempre. Y, como siempre, parecía algo apurada.

Pero esta vez no ocurrió lo que ocurría siempre. Esta vez fue diferente.

De pronto Draco se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba delante suyo, ni tampoco iba por detrás. Y quedaban todavía unos cuantos corredores para llegar a la biblioteca. Pero ella simplemente se había volatilizado. Continuó andando, y, alarmado porque seguía sin verla, se detuvo al lado de un cuadro.

Se sintió alterado. Era la primera vez que le pasaba. La primera vez que la perdía. Nunca antes se le había escapado. Frustrado, miró en todas direcciones, con cara de pánico. ¿Cómo era posible que sin saber que la seguían ella hubiera despistado a su perseguidor?

Pero lo que Draco Malfoy no sabía, era que ella lo sabía.

Hermione Granger apareció de pronto de detrás del cuadro junto al que él se había parado. Y no cabía duda de que sabía que él estaba allí, de que ella había esperado encontrarle allí. Con una mirada acusadora le preguntó:

- ¿Qué demonios haces siguiéndome Malfoy?

Maldición. Se había dado cuenta. Lo mejor sería hacer como que no sabía de lo que hablaba.

- ¿Cómo dices¿Qué yo estaba haciendo qué?

- Siguiéndome, Malfoy. Desde principios de curso. ¿De verdad creías que no me daría cuenta? En los corredores, en las clases, en el Gran Comedor, en la biblioteca, en la Sala Común, en el baño… ¡Incluso cuando estoy con Ron!

Entonces se sintió completamente desarmando. Ella lo sabía todo.

- ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta, sólo porque a veces llevabas esa estúpida capa invisible? –Agregó ella.

Y el se sintió más desolado aún. Como un niño pequeño al que le acaban de dar la noticia de que su juguete favorito se ha agotado. Y se acordó de su familia. Si el Señor Tenebroso llegaba a sospechar que ella lo sabía todo, el nombre Malfoy sería eliminado por completo. No quedaría ni una sola gota de su sangre en el mundo. Toda su familia sería torturada y asesinada. Al igual que él. Y no podía permitir que eso pasase. Porque a pesar de todo, quería a sus padres, y a sus tíos y primos. Y se dio cuenta de que la única salida era decir la verdad. Al menos una parte de verdad. Porque podía predecir su reacción.

- Tan sabelotodo como siempre, Hermione.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre?- le espetó ella.

- Hace meses que lo hago. He llegado a conocerte muy bien, Hermione. Y he de añadir que me has sorprendido. Gratamente. No me esperaba que fueras tan… especial.

- Cuando dejes de decir tonterías avísame. Estaré esperando cómodamente sentada en…

- Hablo en serio, Hermione- la interrumpió Draco, acercándose un poco.- Muy en serio. Ya me da igual la pureza de la sangre y la reputación. Eso son tonterías del pasado. He cambiado.- Draco sonaba sincero.

- Ya claro, y ahora ¿qué quieres¿Ser mi amigo, o qué?

- Me encantaría, Hermione.

- Pues me parece que a menos que demuestres---

Pero Hermione nunca acabó la frase, porque sintió las manos de Draco en torno a su cintura. Y sintió como la acercaba hacia él.

Y él sabía que no se negaría, porque la había escuchado miles de veces susurrar su nombre, en sueños y en ensoñaciones.

La miró fijamente a los ojos, con una sinceridad que le asombró hasta a él. Nunca se habría imaginado capaz de mirar así. Y Hermione, acostumbrada a su gélida mirada gris, al parecer no podía despegar sus ojos de los de Draco. Se le aceleró el corazón cuando sintió como Draco la acercaba aún más. Se preguntó si estaría soñando. 'Y eso qué más da ahora', pensó. Y Draco vio como cerraba los ojos, y él cerró los suyos, y la besó.

Muy suavemente, apenas rozando sus labios. Sintiendo cada milímetro de la piel de ella, porque sabía que sería la primera y última vez que la sentiría. Colocó una mano gentilmente en la nuca de ella, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su espalda. Y notó como a ella le recorrían escalofríos. Y comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas, de una manera dulce, que lentamente se fue tornando cada vez más apasionada. Y Draco sentía cada vez más urgencia por besarla, a pesar de que lo estaba haciendo. Y ella respondía a esas urgencias. Draco se sintió enloquecer por momentos, y presa de esa locura, le susurró:

- Te quiero, Hermione.

Y ella jadeó y le volvió a besar en respuesta. Sin dejar de besarla, Draco la apoyó suavemente en la pared. Ella interrumpió el beso para abrir el cuadro y pasar a través del agujero. Draco nunca supo que había tras ese misterioso cuadro, pues se encontraba demasiado ocupado volviendo a apoyar a Hermione contra la pared, y después de esa noche jamás reunió el valor suficiente para volver. Ella cogió su cara entre sus manos y le guió hasta su cuello. Captando el mensaje, Draco comenzó a rozarlo con los labios muy suavemente, y terminó casi devorando cada trocito de piel. Hermione, que jadeaba, y gemía de vez en cuando, decidió que había llegado su turno, y comenzó a besar y morder el lóbulo de la oreja de su amante, para continuar con el resto de ésta. Ahora era Draco el que gemía descontroladamente, moviendo rápidamente sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica, al parecer sin poder abarcar todos los lugares que quería al mismo tiempo. La ropa empezó a desaparecer a medida que aumentaba el calor que hacía en la habitación, y los dos amantes exploraban el cuerpo de su compañero, dándose placer mutuamente. Draco se entrenía en los pechos de Hermione, luego ella en sus abdominales, para bajar hasta su miembro, lo que Draco recompensó con una expedición de su lengua hacia las profundidades del cuerpo de la chica. El desenfreno ya se había apoderado de ambos cuando Draco entró en Hermione. Ambos jadearon, se acariciaron, gimieron, se besaron y volvieron a jadear, durante su ascenso al orgasmo, y sólo entonces Hermione gimió el nombre de Draco, como en sus sueños y ensoñaciones. Quedaron abrazados durante un rato.

Después Draco se levantó. Y se odió a si mismo. Deseó poder cambiarlo todo, pero no podía. Se vistió y cogió su varita. Con lágrimas en los ojos, la miró; ella por primera vez pareció asustada. Y se odió a si mismo, porque él no tenía derecho a poder asustarla. Porque él no tenía derecho a hacer eso, ni a hacer lo que iba a hacer. Él debería tener derecho a escoger lo que hacía. Él debería tener derecho a elegir su vida. Y ella debería tener derecho a elegir vivir. Pero no había salida. Él debía cumplir su cometido. Debía asesinarla. Comenzó a respirar con mucha dificultad y su visión se nubló por las lágrimas que salían agolpadas de sus ojos, su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar, pero su mano se alzó firme y su boca pronunció dos simples palabras:

- Avada Kedavra.

Dos palabras que acabaron con la vida de la mujer que amaba. Su cuerpo inerte permaneció en el suelo, sus ojos yacían vacíos, pero aún con la expresión de terror que se había apoderado de ella segundos antes de morir. Así la encontrarían dos días después, y así salió reflejada en las numerosas fotografías que se tomaron de la escena del crimen. Y así fue entregada unos desolados padres, que se hallaban al borde de la locura.

Pero él no volvió a verla, porque no se atrevió. Él ya había alcanzado su objetivo, más de lo que había esperado: había amado y asesinado a Hermione Granger.

Y algún día lo pagaría caro.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Lo siento…. Sé que no debí matarla pero…. (snif) tenía que hacerlo… No es mi culpa… miren a Rowling, ella mató a sirius y luego dijo que no era necesario… (doble snif)

Bueno ahora si dejan un reviewcito, me pondrán una sonrisa muy linda en la cara… bueno si no quieren no pasa nada, naturalmente… (snif) creo que podré superarlo (lágrimas agolpadas en los ojitos de Lena)… creo que sobreviviré (Lena llora a lágrima viva) Que no se dan cuenta? Son unos insensibles! Yo aquí escribiendo para ustedes para que luego ni me digan que leyeron! Con lo poco que cuesta darle a "go" y poner cualquier tontería…

Que sean felices y coman perdices ;-)

**P.D: Si os ha gustado os invito a leer la segunda parte. Se llama "El precio de cruzar la línea" y la podéis encontrar en mi perfil :)**


End file.
